


Not Everyone is a Steal-Type

by GreninjaGirl



Series: A New Kind of Pokemon Betrayal Story [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash is the Chosen One, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Mention of Ash's Greninja/Satoshi's Gekkouga, Mention of Dawn - Freeform, Mention of Kalos Crisis Aftermath, Mention of Rotomdex, Mention of Serena, Mention of Zygarde/Squishy, Mention of the Kalos Crisis, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon World Coronation Series, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: As Goh was trying to catch a Pokémon in the water (after Ash tied with Bea), Ash got an announcement that The World Coronation Series will be put on hold until further notice. This caused the two to be at the lab a little more often then normal. Goh notices Professor Cerise is acting a little secretive, and decided to investigate without Ash knowing. What he finds out will turn his life upside down... and it's up to Ash and many of his old companions to stop whatever Goh learned!This entire story is a Prologue to a 'Betrayal' story that's different then what you're used to: Take an Extra Step, GOH the Extra MileThe story also begins right at the end of "Satoshi VS Saito! Overcome Octopus Hold!" (Ash VS Bea rematch episode/Episode 39 of Pokémon Journeys.)Also a cross-post with Wattpad (GreninjaGirlYuki) - Will have exclusive art there sometime after story is complete!
Series: A New Kind of Pokemon Betrayal Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Words from the Author: What was my Inspiration? Why even attempt a Betrayal Story?

Hey everyone, Yuki here!

Before you begin reading the first chapter, I want to inform you all about a couple of things (including the inspiration for even creating this story.)

First off, what your about to read is the prologue to the actual story. I decided this story needed a back-story explained in more detail to be written well.

Also, as you more likely read, this is defined as one of those _'Ash Betrayed Stories' **...DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE OF THAT! JUST HEAR ME OUT FIRST:**_ I noticed that one of the main issues with an Ash Betrayed story is how sudden the betrays seem. No build up or anything. Just _'Ash goes home and all his friends happen to be there. They tell him to stop working on his dream, etc.'_ You know, not all stories about betraying someone have to fully be on the other person... or about destroying Ash's Dreams...

The inspiration behind this story is mostly related to how I want to take a try at creating a GOOD STORY in a category that is known for it's simple 'no true build up betrayals' and 'it's always on the companions.' The whole reason for a multi-chapter prologue (to the point where it's going to be it's own part) is to create a bit of build up.

**I BELIEVE THIS CATAGORY HAS POTENTIAL TO ACTUALLY HAVE GOOD STORIES TO IT! I WANT TO PROVE IT WITH THIS STORY!**

Now, before I posted anything, I actually created a word document that explains what will happen in every chapter. Unlike all my other stories, _**I actually have this one entirely planned from the gecko.** _The actual chapters have not been written, but I'm actually writing them as I posted this.

Also, this story will be a cross-post to Wattpad. (Under my name: GreninjaGirlYuki) I didn't ever plan to upload there (as I only made the account to help out someone) ...but this story IS going outside my normal writing.

Each chapter will be uploaded here first, as I have something special planned for the other website (that will take time to create.) Also, this warning chapter will NOT be included on that website.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Prologue to the main story~! (Which, by the way, does NOT have a name yet. I'll more likely decide on this at a later date.)

* * *

Just a heads up, reading this on each website has it's own perks.

Reading here: You get to see the chapters a tad early. (I write the chapter and upload it after doing some spell checks. Right away, I begin extremely minor edits. Until those extremely minor edits are done, you only can read it here.) Also, you will get more extra info like this one when I'm done. (An extra chapter with more of my thoughts and whatnot. _**Maybe I'll add a Q &A at the end if anyone has any questions. I don't know...**_ **)** There are also some edits on here you can't actually do on Wattpad. (For example: ~~This~~ ) - That's a bit of an experience you will only get here!

If you read it on Wattpad: You will eventually get to see some custom art for the chapters. (I wanna finish writing the story first, which shouldn't take much more time!) I can draw good art, but it takes time to make something good. Since this place already gets so much, I thought I might as well give the artistic bit to Wattpad. (Also, adding art here is a _nightmare!_ Over on Wattpad? Took 2 seconds to learn how.)


	2. Chapter 1: Placing Dreams on HOLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% Ash's Point of View.

The sun was setting on the end of a beautiful day near the docks of Cianwood City's ocean. The waves were calm with no Pokémon in sight, much to my dismay. Goh has refused to go home, until he caught one new Pokémon to add to his collection. I can see my partner and best friend Pikachu, alongside Riolu, Raboot, and Sobble are just as bored as I am... but I'm not gonna stop him. He's working hard to collect every Pokémon, working his way up to Mew!

My name is Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town. I'm also Alola's first (and current) Champion, someone who has the ability to use Aura (but doesn't really wanna learn how to,) alongside Arceus' 'Chosen One.' What does that mean, being a Chosen One? It means whenever world-ending trouble appears, I need to go stop it. Personally, I rather not deal with much of that anymore... not after the Kalos Crisis, anyway. (Watching Lysandre jump off a building due to failing his goals hit me harder then any other world-saving adventure I dealt with. Despite him being a bad guy, no one should just end their life over a failure! It's my fault he did it... because I stopped him. That's why he jumped...)

Anyway, I've been able to have a break so far. Saving Lillie's mom from the Ultra Beasts and Helping Necrozma gain some light were more relaxing compared to dealing with evil teams. Heck, even Guzzlord wasn't as bad. Everyone had a happy ending in Alola!

I'm thankful there haven't been any major events like Kalos since. I really am... but what I'm not grateful for is how long Goh is taking!

"Still not done?" I ask, still sitting behind Goh at one of the docks.

"Nope!" Goh replies quickly. "I won't go home. Not until I've caught at least one Johto Pokémon."

As Goh reels in a Chinchou and catches it, my Rotom Phone makes a notification sound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell loudly, upset by what I read. This startles Sobble, who decides to camouflage itself.

"What happened, Ash?" Goh asks me.

"Pika?" Pikachu sounds worried.

"The World Coronation Series has been put on hold until further notice!" I show him the message from my screen. "I can't battle to raise my rank!"

"Rio..." Riolu pouts, knowing it won't be getting a rematch anytime soon.

"Don't worry, Riolu. We can still train!" I did my best to cheer up my little aura friend. Seems like the idea of training was enough for it, as it smiled with glittering eyes.

"Well, I finally caught a Pokémon." Goh stated. "Let's go back."

With that, we took a boat back to Vermilion City.

* * *

Back at the lab, Goh showed Prof. Cerise his new Pokémon while I told him about my amazing battle with Bea! I also told him the news regarding The World Coronation Series.

"That's a shame." The Prof. commented. "At least it gives you more time to train, right?"

"Right!"

"Maybe you can teach me how to battle, Ash. You got a lot of free time now, right?" Goh added.

"Sure!" It seems Goh has slowly become interested in battling. How can I say NO to that?

"Well, I'll be going back to my office if you need me." Prof. Cerise told me and Goh. "I'm going to be busy for the next week, so I would prefer it if you knocked before entering."

"Ok!" We both responded.

With that little interaction out of the way, both of us got ready for bed, because we had such a long day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ya noticed, this chapter mostly existed to explain how my story splits from the actual series. The NEXT chapter is where the fun begins~


	3. Chapter 2: A Fire-Type's Ultimate Victory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% Goh's Point of View.

Days have passed since me and Ash have come back from Johto. Ash not being able to take part in the tournament really hit him hard. I guess him not being to battle is the same as me not being able to catch Pokémon...

Well, at least I've been doing a good job at keeping up with Ash's battle training. I mean, I did ask him to help me. I've come to learn that I do need at least a little battle experience in order to catch Pokémon.

Oh, I'm Goh, by the way. I met Ash a little while back on top of a Lugia. Unlike me, he's been a trainer for a long time. I just started the day I met him, actually.

My partner is Raboot, the fire-type rabbit of the Galar Region. Ever since we met, we've been though a lot of entertaining events (alongside Ash, of course.) You know, sometimes I question what kind of mysteries Ash holds...

Anyway, me and Raboot are about to VS Ash and his Riolu. So far, Raboot hasn't won a battle during our training. This time, we'll win for sure!

"You ready, Goh?" Ash asked me, all fired up.

"I'm ready!" I replied, then looked at Raboot. "You ready?"

"Ra!" Raboot got into its fighting stance.

Ash and I looked at each other as Pikachu walked off to the side, pretending to act as our ref.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, throwing both it's hands in the air. That was the signal to begin our practice match.

"Riolu, use Vacuum Wave!" Riolu began thrusting it's arms, fighting-type waves began to flow towards the fire-type rabbit.

"Raboot, dodge and use Ember!" I told Raboot, who jumped to the right a few times, grabbed a pebble, and kicked it. The pebble was on fire and was on target to hit Ash's Riolu.

"Double Team!" Riolu began multiplying itself, but not before the stone hit the Emanation Pokémon.

Finally, an early hit! I thought to myself. Raboot has been working on faster kicks and it's finally paying off!

Each copy of Riolu looked fine, excluding the real one, which made targeting the true Pokémon easier.

Seeing this, Raboot decided to move without Goh's command. It jumped high in the air, and as it was at the peak of its jump, stuck it's litle rabbit foot towards Riolu. Falling down fast, it quickly pointed it's other foot at Riolu, landing on it's head. As it landed, it took a small leap off.

Riolu was out cold. Ash and I were speechless.

Pikachu ran up to Riolu and saw it's eyes. "Pika-pi's pika pi pika-chu pi pika!" The eletric mouse pointed towards Goh. "Pikachu Pika!" (I can only assume that meant "Ash's Riolu is unable to battle. Raboot wins!" As it was mimicking how a ref acts. Then again, I don't speak Pokémon.)

Raboot cheered in victory, kicking a flaming pebble into the air. As it did so, it began to glow blue and white, signaling it's evolution. It's floppy ears began to stand up and legs grew twice it's old length. The flaming pebble's fire became more powerful, becoming a perfect circular ball of flames. As it hit the ground, Goh's newly evolved Pokémon's foot stood on top of it, almost as if it was a soccer ball.

"Cinderace!" It smiled.

"Data was added to the Pokedex!" Goh's Rotom Phone spoke. "Cinderace, the Striker Pokémon. Fire-Type. It juggles a pebble with its feet, turning it into a burning soccer ball. Its shots strike opponents hard and leave them scorched."

"You evolved..." I ran up to Cinderace to give it a hug. Somehow, it expected it, putting it's arm out to stop me.

"Cin!" Cinderace crossed it's arms, seeming annoyed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I think it wants praise on the new move it learned on it's own before that battle." Ash commented, walking up to me.

"New move...?" I looked at my Rotom Phone for the details. I didn't even realize that move was Bounce! Ember was also replaced with Pyro Ball. "You learned a Flying-type move?"

"Cinder!" It smiled, then hugging me on its own accord. I returned the hug.

"You know," Ash began, "Rab-I mean Cinderace has been practicing every night. It really wanted to surprise you!" My research partner smiled brightly, bringing another warm smile to Cinderace as well.

"Cinderace, your amazing!" We gave each other a high-five after that comment. "We should go show Prof. Cerise that you evolved!"

Both of us on the same page, we bolted to the Prof office, where he's been for the past couple days unbothered.

* * *

"Prof. Cerise! Raboot evolved into Cinderace!" I spoke, slamming the door open excitedly.

The Prof seemed to be startled by my actions, as he dropped papers that were in his hands. "Goh, I told you to knock before entering!" He seemed a bit annoyed. Almost on edge, if anything.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized. "Let me hel-"

"I don't need help!" Prof. Cerise responded quickly, rather more in a defensive voice. "I mean, I'll pick it up later. Why not tell me about what happened downstairs?"

The head professor of this research facility walked out of the room and closed the door, directing us both downstairs.

Little did I know that the papers he dropped contained data on a certain human and poison-type dragon.


	4. Chapter 3: Not Everything is what it Seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are no longer from the view point of a single character.

The next day, Ash and Goh were at a meeting with Prof. Cerise and his two research partners. No one had any idea why this meeting was called... and it would, for sure, surprise everyone here.

"Now, I know this is sudden," Prof. Cerise began, "but I'm going to be in Galar for 2 weeks."

"Galar? Why?" Ash asked, tilting his head in curiosity of what could bring this about.

"Pika?" The raven haired boy's partner mimicked his actions.

"I've been asked by Rose to help him out with research regarding a Pokemon he recently obtained." The professor began. "I know this is sudden, but everyone's getting a paid vacation while I'm away."

"Really?" The older blond researcher jumped up in surprise.

"Really. That break you asked for right after can start 2 weeks earlier." Cerise smiled. "I'll even pay for the cancelation fees for the earlier flight to Alola."

"You were planning to go to Alola?" Goh asked Ren, the man in question.

"Well, after you and Ash talked about your time there, I thought I would take a week to see the sights myself. I had a lot of vacations days piling up."

"I guess I need to find something to do for two weeks," Chrysa, the female researcher of the building, added to the conversation. "I've been very interested in Professor Sycamore's current findings on Mega Evolution. Maybe I can go to Kalos for his press conference and ask a couple questions."

"Professor Sycamore?" Ash's eyes beamed. "It's been a long time since I talked to him. I wonder how he's doing!"

"You know him personally?" Goh's curiosity peaked. So did every other human in the room.

"Yeah! When I first entered Kalos, I met a Froakie. It jumped in front of a Mirror Coat Electro Ball..." The boy with zig zags on his cheeks paused for a second, not enjoying remembering how hurt his now Greninja was. "The froakie was actually a run away from his lab. That's when I first met Professor Sycamore. After that, we talked a lot, because that Froakie soon became a Greninja capable of doing something similar to Mega Evolu-"

"WAIT, THAT WAS YOU?" Goh shot up from his seat. Sobble, who was on his head, jumped off and onto Cinderace's head (who was standing right behind.) "YOU WERE THAT BOY IN THE KALOS LEAGUE WITH A THE BOND PHANOMANOM GRENINJA?"

Ash, at the sound of someone recognizing his actions, tensed up for just a second. Lucky for him, it was not noticeable to anyone. "You watched the league? I never would of taken you for someone who watched battles before we met."

"You got it all wrong!" Goh seemed a bit annoyed, but not angered. "I liked researching things. About 2 months after the Kalos Crisis happened, articles all over the web appeared regarding a Greninja who looked different look then normal cutting down red-looking vines alongside a green dog-looking Pokemon. I was able to find out that the first time this Pokemon publicly appeared was during the Kalos League. For some reason, I couldn't find much info on the trainer or that years league..."

"Yeah, that was me." Ash cut Goh off before he could bring up any more he might know. He doesn't wanna think about the Kalos League. It's too painful for the Pallet Town boy.

"Anyway, do you think I could stay here?" Goh asked the head professor. "Someone needs to take care of all the Pokemon I caught."

"Me, too!" Ash jumped in. "I'm sure Riolu wants to beat Cinderace in a rematch. Right?"

"Rio!" The little blue aura Pokemon, who was sitting on Ash's lap, responded. It's hands thrown up in the air, expressing it was ready for more.

Ceries closed his eyes and put his hand to his face, thinking. "Makes sense to me. Don't want to give Professor Oak more Pokemon to deal with."

"Yay!" Ash responded. Goh just smiled.

* * *

3 days later, 2 of the 3 adults were already gone. Thanks to Ash's connections, Rin and Chrysa left last night on one of Aeather's private planes. Rin would be staying the next 3 weeks in Alola (enjoying the sights) and Chrysa would be getting the next 2 weeks to learn about Mega Evolution directly from Prof. Sycamore himself.

The day after, Prof. Ceries handed Goh the keys to the lab. "You guys are free to go into any room, excluding my office and the room where we keep all our research documents. Understood?"

"Yes!" The two boys replied in unison.

"If you need anything, call Prof. Oak." With that, only the two and their Pokemon were left in Kanto.

* * *

For the next day, Goh and Ash did a little more battle training, as per Goh's request. Many of Gohs Pokemon who normally didn't get any battle attention got in on the action, as well. They battled to the point where all of Ash's Pokemon who battled were actually exhausted! Heck, it was even night time when they finally ended their long day.

"That was fun!" Ash told Goh. "I haven't had a day filled with battles in such a long time!"

All of Ash's Pokemon (excluding Gengar, because it didn't feel like battling for some reason today) were breathing heavily. Exhausted, for sure.

"Pika~" Pikachu yawned, his trainer and Riolu also doing so at the same time. Dragonite and his Galarian Farfetch'd were already asleep, leaning on a tree.

"I agree, buddy. We're going to hit bed. Coming?" The boy asked.

Goh shakes his head. "I'll be there in a little while. You head there first."

"Ok..." The raven haired boy, alongside his two Pokemon in arms, walked inside to their bed. It only took a few minutes for them to be out cold.

* * *

About an hour after that moment, Goh was sitting on a couch downstairs. Gengar came from the sealing, looking at Goh with a serious face.

"He's not gonna wake up?" Goh asked the Ghost-type Pokemon of Ash.

"Gen." It smiled as it replied.

"I'm serious. You're not playing a trick on me, right?" Goh's face was more serious then ever.

Gengar lost it's smile and nodded.

"Thanks. Let's do it while we have the chance." The two quietly walked up the stairs to a room currently off limits to them.

* * *

Outside of the door to the office, Gengar got to the other side and unlocked the door. Goh walked in.

"I don't know what it is, but Prof. Cerise seemed to be acting off ever since me and Ash came back from Johto." The boy quietly said as he walked up to the computer. "I became even more suspicious when only the keys to this room were missing. Finding out Ash was the boy with that special Greninja involved in the Kalos Crisis, I don't want to involve him in this unless it's necessary."

Goh then sits down on the desk chair. "It's why I decided to tire him out today, after all. Nothing get's past him when he's awake."

Goh immediately cracks the Professor's computer log in code. He begins searching for documents that could involve why he went to Galar... and that's when he came across a file named 'BlueToxic' and of course, it was locked. "This must have some sort of information in it."

It took another 15 minutes for Goh to crack this code. Unlike the PC code (which just so happened to be '151IsNotTheLimit' - guessing it's a reference to how a Pokemon called Meltan became Kanto's official 152 pokedex entry not too long ago) ...this code was pure random. It didn't relate to anything. If anything, it was as good code to keep a hacker out... meaning the file is important.

"I'm sorry about this Professor, but as someone who also seeks knowledge and someone who works under you, I'm actually worried about why you are being so quie-" Goh's eyes widen as he saw two profiles within the document.

Name: Eternatus  
Species: Gigantic Pokémon  
Type: Posion/Dragon  
Data: This Pokemon lives off of energy. Unlike the Zygarde Cores from Prof. Sycamore's research (who feed off of only sun light), Eternatus has a special property when consuming Aura in it's Eternamax state. When consuming over 55,000,000,000,000 'loads' in one sitting, it gains the ability to 'create one new history.'

Goh looked over this data carefully before moving onto the next profile. That was when the boy with bright blue eyes and red streaks in his hair realized this was a world threating issue. He copied all the data onto his own flash drive (alongside a couple other files he found) and quietly left the room, leaving the second profile still open on the PC.

* * *

Name: Ash Ketchum  
Species: Human  
Type: 'The Chosen One'  
Data: This boy is amazing. Not only did he stop multiple evil teams, bring back a forgotten mega evolution's form, evolve a Pokemon known for only having a midday and midnight form... into a dusk form, discover Meltan AND witnessed Meltal's Evolution into the forgotten Melmetal, he also has the potential to control Aura. (He choses not to do so, due to past events regarding the Tree of Life and the death of Sir Aaron's Lucario. What wasted potential!) He is on good terms with almost every Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, to the point where even Arceus relies on him, making him his 'Chosen One.'

_~~That boy is the only possibility to stop me from achieving my goals. I must take extra caution while around him.~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today's chapters. More coming tomorrow~


	5. Chapter 4: The Hero Needs to Act

Goh snuck into the bedroom without waking anyone up and was able to get a decent amount of sleep. He stayed up a couple more hours looking though the data on his own personal devices, piecing together a plan. Although he wasn't confident in his ability to pull it off, he knew with the help of his most important friend Ash, they could do it.

It was the next morning, right as they finished eating, when Goh decided to bring up his findings.

"Hey, Ash..." Goh wasn't completely sure how to start, but he knew he had to say SOMETHING. "I need to talk to you about something important."

Ash, who just finished his glass of milk, gently puts his cup down. He could see Goh's facial expression... he meant business. "What's wrong, Goh?"

Taking a deep breath, he starts off with the basic question. "Do you think Professor Cerise has been acting... odd... since we came back from Johto?"

"Hmm..." Ash begins to think. "Now that I think of it, I guess yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to promise me you'll listen to me until I'm done." Goh stared deeply into Ash's eyes with his serious gaze. "Don't act on your own, either."

Taking a quick look at Pikachu, who was also looking confused, the two nodded.

"Yesterday, I battled you the whole day to tire you out. I knew if you were awake, you would stop me from going into Prof. Cerise's office."

"Yeah, I would of! Why did you go in, anyway?! He told us not to!"

"That's exactly the reason why I went in." Goh stopped Ash in his tracks, knowing he would continue rambling on about 'how he didn't do the right thing' ...which would of been a giant annoyance to this conversation. "You should be glad I went into the room. Instead of explaining, just take a look at this."

Goh took out his computer and pulled open 'BlueToxic,' then turning the computer screen towards Ash. His eyes widen in fear with what he saw.

"Goh, where did you get all this information?" The Alolan Champion's hands began to tremble with fear. Riolu sensed this and began hugging Ash, hoping it would calm him just a little.

"Professor Cerise's computer. It was the only file with a complicated protective password on it. In terms you would understand: The more complicated a password is, the harder it is for others to guess. The harder a password is to guess, the more important it tends to be." Goh took the computer back. "In Ash-Terms: The Professor didn't want us finding out about this. I'm sure you could understand why."

Ash was silent, at a loss of words. He never could of imagined someone would piece together his entire life when exact details regarding world-changing events has been so well hidden from the public eye. (Well, everything that isn't the Kalos Crisis. He knew that stuff was seen by the world. Goh was just being kind when he told Ash what he knew.)

"When I decided to look, I didn't ever imagine I would come across your personal life. I didn't mean to invade your privacy..." Goh looked down, ashamed of that part. "Just know, Ash, that no matter who or what you are, you'll always be 'Ash' to me." A small smile came from his face as he said that.

"...Thanks." Ash's hands slowly stopped shaking, thanks to the Aura his Riolu suddenly started admitting. "Now, about that other bit... Eternatus, was it? What's that have to do with everything?"

Goh pulled up another document from his computer (one he compiled himself) and showed his research partner his findings from the other documents. He created this one with Ash in mind.

"That Pokemon we saw on the plane ride to Leon's match with Lance was 'Eternatus' who was recently captured by a man named 'Rose.' That man also happens to run The World Coronation Series."

"He runs the tournament that was put on hold?"

"Yep. What's strange is that's around the time the Professor began acting weird, as well. I can only assume either that's around the time the two began working together... or they've been working together for a long time and only around then did Prof. Cerise piece together who you are." Goh closed the lid to the computer. "There's a lot more data, but knowing you and your way of 'acting before thinking,' I decided to leave most of the less important details out for now."

"Goh," Ash had his own serious face on, "I have a feeling you came up with a plan to stop Prof. Cerise and Chairman Rose in their tracks?"

Goh nods. "But we're going to need some help. A lot, actually."

"I'm sure if we contact my friends right now, we can get a good amount of them to help!" Ash pulled out his Rotom Phone, but Goh stops him.

"Don't use that. You realize the Professor gave you that, right? He might be able to wire-tap your conversation."

"Wire...tap...?"

Goh facepalmed himself, forgetting Ash isn't very knowledgeable when it comes to tech. "It means someone can hear your conversation, even if they aren't part of the call."

Ash ended up turning off his Rotom Phone. He then walked upstairs with it and put it on his desk, coming back down to where go was without the device. "Should I have even had that around us during this conversation...?"

"No, but it was my fault for not saying anything. Don't beat yourself up over it, ok?" Goh smiled, trying to cheer up Ash. "I had my Rotom taken out of my phone the day Cinderace evolved. Also, this phone was a gift from my parents. You are free to use this."

"Thanks." Ash took the device from Goh. "I'll make sure to only get help from people I can trust."

Goh nods at those words. "Do you trust Aether enough to ask them to lend us another jet? Just to get us and a couple others to Wedgehurst, that is. Also for them to not inform anyone like Ren, for example."

"Yeah, I do! In fact, Rotomdex actually works there." Ash responded with a little smile, feeling proud of what his Rotomdex accomplished. "I'm going to Call Prof. Kukui fir-"

"You trust him?" Goh asked, worried about having his plans leaked.

"He's like a father to me, Goh. In fact, I see him as my ONLY FATHER. I don't even remember my own." Ash began dialing the number. "If anything, he's the most trustworthy Professor I know. He's strong as well, you know! He even battled alongside Tapu Koko, an island deity!"

"Ok, ok!" Goh acknowledged his raven haired friends words. "I'll trust your judgement here. Just make sure the Aether Jet comes here as close as it can to us, as soon as possible."

"Got it!" With that, the two continued their preparations for what was going to be a long, insane, battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, THIS is the last chapter for the night. (I'm nodding off LOL.)
> 
> More coming tomorrow~!
> 
> (Oh, if there are any errors, I'll correct them in the morning. I've been, legit, writing each chapter BACK TO BACK without rest, excluding chapter one. I finished that, slept, and wrote half of chapter 2. No need to correct me in the replies. I may of allowed this series to be openly commented without moderation, but that's because I have hope that you guys aren't like those people at Fanfiction.net - allowing the comments to not need approval is my test to the users: will you be genuine or will you be inhumane by saying nasty things for no reason?)


	6. Chapter 5: A Prelude to EVERYTHING

_"I have a feeling you came up with a plan to stop Prof. Cerise and Chairman Rose in their tracks?" Ash asks Goh._

_A few seconds of silence, then Goh responds. "But we're going to need some help. A lot, actually."_

_"I'm sure if we contact my friends right now, we can get a good amount of them to help!" Ash's voice seems confident._

_"Don't use that. You realize the Professor gave you that, right? He might be able to wire-tap your conversation." Goh says in a worried voice._

_"Wire...tap...?" Ash asks, confused._

_A light, softish bang can be heard. More likely a facepalm from Goh. "It means someone can hear your conversation, even if they aren't part of the call."_

_Soon, an attempt to turn off the phone can be heard and footsteps soon follow. The device was placed in another room, soon to hear a door shut._

* * *

"I can't believe you even predicted this." An unfamiliar voice to our heroes could be heard, not by them, but by a certain professor who is in the Galar Region. "To think you had such a smart boy under your wing, alongside The Chosen One."

"Well, it took a long time to place my memories into the me of the correct alternate timeline. Of course I had to do some major research." Professor Cerise told the other person in the room, having a small laugh of his own. "The only way to accomplish our goals is to know not just our targets, but our enemies as well. That is basic facts, Chairman Rose."

Chairman Rose also laughed. "To think there was a timeline where someone other then myself decided to use Exteratus to accomplish their own goals."

Prof. Cerise nods at that. "I was more surprised it was possible to create a new history within the true timeline of our universe. From what I gathered, it should be impossible to interfere with the true Gods of our world."

"But you found a way and that's why you are here."

"Yes. You would of had no chance of winning if I haven't come along." The Professor began walking into another room. "I'm going to go make the final adjustments to the Aura Collector."

"Understood." With that, the Professor who does not belong within this world walked into the darkness of another room.

Chairman Rose turned back to his manmade egg, which contained Eteratus in a slumbering state. "It sad for you, really. This time, Ash and Goh won't be saving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ash was already being Wire-Tapped!  
> __________  
> Good morning everyone who is reading the story here on Archive of our Own! The fifth chapter is now complete!
> 
> From the beginning, it was planned to be very short. Nothing new there~
> 
> Next chapter is being written right after I post this, so look forward to it!  
> __________  
> As a fun little side note: 'Cerise' is a bright or deep red color (or a deep to vivid reddish pink.) So, if you think about it, Chairman Rose and Professor Cerise legit go well together, just by name!
> 
> ...I actually learned this after I already began the plot. Funny how things turn out.


	7. Chapter 6: Obtaining the Plans Most Vidal Parts

A couple of hours passed since Ash and Goh have began recruiting allies. An Aether jet arrived by the bay of Vermilion City ten minutes after the talk with Professor Kukui. (It landed with permission, of course. Can't be having jets land inexpertly!) Inside was the man himself, alongside Gladion and Lillie. The two boys of Kanto went inside the jet, only seconds later to take off, aimed at the destination of their other confirmed members.

They fly over Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. (They had no comrades located in Johto, May said she needed to grab a couple supplies and would be at the planned location before Galar's sunset, and Dawn decided to stay back, as her mother was very ill with an unknown illness that just began plaguing Sinnoh.) That left them with someone Ash rather of not called, but still trusted enough to take care of a disaster with dragons.

* * *

The jet lands in a plot of land just outside the Village of Dragons, the hometown of Iris. There we see the girl with her Axew in her hair holding a Pokeball. She was running towards the plane.

"Thanks for coming!" Ash yells over the loud noise of the jets engine.

"I couldn't just let kids handle something like this on their own, right?" She winked.

"Kids? You look the same ag-" Goh was stopped by Ash's gaze.

"Just. Drop. It." With those words from Ash, Goh didn't continue. The jet took off in the direction of Galar.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Iris asked, taking a seat.

"We got a few more joining us, actually." Ash replied. "My friend May is taking an express train to Wedgehurst, Serena is surprisingly already in Galar... she's in the Wild area and will meet us in the same town as well. Then there's Clemont, who's also taking an express train."

Ash looked up, thinking. "Both Clemont and May said they had to grab something. I wonder what..." He then looked at Iris again. "But I trust them. They're my good friends, after all!"

Iris nods, expressing she understand.

* * *

It didn't take much longer for the group to be above Galar's Slumbering Wields, their first destination.

"Alright, everyone." Goh began. "There's something we need in that forest. Sadly, we can't go in though the normal entrance, as it's considered off limits to the townspeople of Postwick. We are about to do something that is considered illegal, but we have no other choice if we are to defeat Exteratus."

Ash handed Professor Kukui and Gladion a Pokeball each. "I'm sure you both didn't bring a Pokemon you could ride with you, given how I requested you only bring one Pokemon to fight with. Same with Lillie."

All 3 nod.

"The Pokeball I gave Prof. Kukui contains a Pokemon that can carry both him and Lillie with Ease. You don't mind not riding with Gladion, do you, Lillie?"

"I don't mind!" Lillie replied with a smile. "I'm sure there's a reason for that."

Ash nods. "Well, the Pokeball I gave Gladion is one I know he's familiar enough with."

"Alright!" Goh claps his hands together, getting everyone focused again. "First, me and Ash will get on his Pokemon, followed by Iris. Gladion will go third, with Prof. Kukui and Lillie last."

Everyone nods, OK with the plan.

The jet begins to slow down and Goh opens the emergency door. Ash quickly calls out Dragonite, hopping on first. Goh takes the back of the dragon. Flying just a tad away (enough for another Pokemon to be called out,) Iris calls out her Dragonite and jumps on. It flies a tad away from the plane, making room for Gladion's borrowed ride Pokemon. It was Noivern.

"You had a Noivern?" Gladion asks as he gets on the other Flying Dragon Pokemon of Ash's.

"Yep, but now's not the time to talk about it." Ash replies, then eyes Iris.

"I know, I know." She rolls her eyes.

Ash's Noivern flies down a little, as per his trainers request. (Just in case Lillie can't get onto his next Pokemon for some reason. He doesn't want to give Gladion an early Heart Attack.)

Prof. Kukui opens Ash's Pokeball, which ends up being his Charizard. He was temped to Flamethower Ash, but knew it wasn't the time. Prof. Kukui got on first, Lillie soon followed. The door to the jet closed and made a loop, heading back to Alola.

"Alright, let's land there." Goh points to a small clearing in the woods. Ash's Dragonite and all the other Pokemon follow.

* * *

All trainers and Pokemon land in the clearing, seeing a grave looking area. On the grave were two items: A Rusty Sword and a Rusty Shield. Goh walked over towards the items.

"These are the items we were looking for." He picks up the shield. "Before you say anything, we might be grave robbing, but we need these two items sadly. They actually belong to two legendary Pokemon of the Galar region. For why they are here, I couldn't tell you. If we bring these to the battle, we will be able to request their help."

"'Their help?'" Lillie questions.

Ash goes up to where Goh is and picks up the sword. As Goh puts the shield in front of him and Ash the sword above his head, the both say in unison: "Zacian and Zamazenta."


	8. Chapter 7: The Chosen One's Force, ASEMBLED!

Ash and the crew have already gotten to Wedgehurst. The heavy Sword and Shield placed into a bag being carried by Charizard. (How he can carry two people and a bag filled with heavy relics is beyond anyone's guess.) As they waited outside the train station, a light flashed in front of their eyes, 4 human figures and... Jirachi?

"Surprise!" Max yells, running up to his old friend.

 _"Surprise, surprise!"_ Jirachi follows, hugging Ash.

"I wanna hug Ash, too!" A young blond girl named Bonnie ran forward and hugged Ash.

Goh looked at the mythical with questionable eyes. "That's a Ditto. It has to be..."

 _"Jirachi is not a Ditto!"_ It looked at the boy, face puffed up with annoyance. _"Jirachi woke up to help Max!"_

"Yeah!" The young boy replied. "Also, I may be a kid, but I traveled the entire Hoenn Region with Ash!"

"You only were able to, because I was with you." A girl the age of our heroes, with brown hair, light blue eyes, and a red bow with white stripes commented. "I'm sorry about him. My name is May. It's nice to meet you, Goh."

"Nice to meet you." Goh responded, then eyed her brother. May noticed.

"Don't worry, he's more reliable then he looks. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't of been able to bring these two with us AND grab a bunch of supplies to help. Jirachi and Max are, in a sense, best friends."

 _"Jirachi and Max, best friends!"_ The Wish Pokemon smiled, floating around Ash and Max.

"Max isn't the only one who came to help with a strong Pokemon!" Bonnie's cheeked puffed. She then opened her pouch to reveal a squishy green cell-looking thing. Goh realized in seconds what that was (thanks to the reports on Exteratus.)

"Is that a Zygarde Core?" Goh's eyes beamed.

 _"So that's the official term for me now, is it?"_ It hopped out of the pouch, going in front of Goh. _"I would prefer you call me Squishy, if you do not mind."_

"Ok, Squishy..." Goh was beginning to become sidetracked with the insane number of encounters he wouldn't normally have a day. Lucky for him, the 4th person snapped him out of it by informing Ash of something.

"Sadly, vines suddenly started breaking out in Kalos again." Clemont began. "They are different from the ones Lysandre created, because anyone who gets in contact with one becomes ill. Similar to the Plague hitting Sinnoh right now, which I'm sure you heard about."

Ash nods his head. "Greninja isn't ill, is he?"

Clemont shook his head. "Greninja, for some reason, is immune to it. He stayed back with the other Zygarde in order to limit the amount of cases. They're rising quickly."

Ash put his head down, cap covering his eyes. You could see a smile from his face. "I'm glad he has something to do, at least."

* * *

Time passes, and the sun begins to set. The train they had planned to get to Hammerlocke was going to begin taking passengers. Serena has yet to arrive. That's when Goh's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Goh?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah. You are...?" He questioned the caller.

"Serena. As I was walking to Wedgehurst, 30 Wooloo suddenly dynamaxed. I somehow navigated though them, but it seems I won't make it in time." There was silence for a few seconds. "Don't wait on me. I wish you guys the best of luck."

The call ends.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Serena can't make it." Goh was quiet for a second, then looked at the relaxing Jirachi on Max's lap. "Can't you teleport her here?"

 _"Jirachi will be too tired if Jirachi uses any power now."_ The pokemon's facial expression was sad. _"Jirachi woke up early to help Max and everyone fight, which means Jirachi isn't at full power. One more long distance Teleportation and Jirachi falls asleep."_

"I understand." Goh looked at the crew Ash was able to gather. He learned of each Pokemon everyone brought:

* * *

Max had Jirachi, who wasn't very much of a fighter, but was resident to dragon and poison didn't effect it. It's main talent was teleporting things. He rather have Jirachi be their quick escape for any emergencies.

Bonnie had Zygar-Squishy, who could use up to 10% of it's strength at the moment. (The rest of the cells are keeping watch over Kalos, and possibly may be infected. Clemont was able to ensure 10% of its cells were clear for use.) It's best features are being very fast and being able to be our eyes if it's not fighting.

May had a Blaziken and a Megastone for it. It's very powerful at close range combat and while in Mega Form, it's speed grows every so-many minutes.

Clemont had a Luxray, who was very capable of attacking hard with electric-type moves.

The Pokemon Prof. Kukui had surprisingly complemented Clemont's Pokemon well! Before he left Alola, Tapu Koko apparently was carrying an empty Pokeball. It trusts Kukui enough to release it right after these events. It can create an electric terrain at the beginning of battle, giving Luxray and Pikachu a way to hit harder right off the bat.

Gladion had Silvally, which could be any type he desired. He decided to use his Steal-Type disk, as with Jirachi, resists Dragon and Poison cannot effect it. It's an all-around amazing Pokemon!

Lillie had Magearna, the perfect defensive Pokemon for the task at hand! Dragon AND Posion can do nothing to it! It doesn't have much fighting experience, which is ok. Goh needs it to be more defensive anyway.

Iris had her Dragonite, who, despite being week to Dragon, is surprisingly bulky AND strong! It's perfect for multi-usage.

Ash had Pikachu, Riolu, Charizard, Dragonite, and Noivern. Although 3 of them are mainly transportation, as long as Jirachi doesn't use it's power, they can fight alongside their trainer.

Goh had Cinderace to battle and Sobble who was too scared to leave Goh's side. Sobble became similar to a second partner to him. Heck, Cinderace is like an older brother. He refused to split the two apart. Besides, it seemed Cinderace battled better when it was Protecting what it cared for.

* * *

Looking at everyone again, Goh began his little speech. "Alright everyone, it's time for the 5 day trip by the train. We don't want to get there too early, as the events should start no earlier then a week from now. Take your time to relax and catch up for the first 3 days. The last 2, we will talk strategy. Understood."

Everyone nods, then hops on the long train.

They got 3 rooms. Room one was for Ash, Goh, Clemont, and Gladion. Room two was for Iris, May, Lillie, and Bonnie. (The forth sport was meant to be for Serena.) Room 3 was originally meant to be just for Prof. Kukui and all their supplies, but now Max shares it.

* * *

It was night time and everyone was catching up with each other. Girls in their little room and all the boys in Ash's room. Well, all but Kukui and Goh. They were in the 3rd room having a private chat. One he did not want Ash overhearing.

Goh told the Professor the entire details to his plan... and what would happen if they failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone. Two chapters remain! I'm really happy right now, because I'm sure you noticed I have yet to complete a story.
> 
> Even if this is a prologue to another story, it's still a multi chapter story. I CAN SOON FINALLY CLAIM I COMPLETED A BOOK <3


	9. Chapter 8: Eteramax Rises

Prof. Kukui listened to Goh, now his facial expression is filled to the brim with terror. "Are you sure about this?"

Goh nods. "I wouldn't of actually told anyone, but in your situation, I felt like at least you should be aware." He looks out the window, the night sky filled with many stars. "If Ash knew about this, he would go crazy trying to find a better solution. Just know that I only plan to go that far if the main plan fails."

The professor looks down, hat covering his face. "He's not going to be happy, you know."

"I know." Goh gives himself a forced smile. "If it comes to that, that just means it wasn't meant to be."

Kukui took a second to collect his emotions before speaking once more. "I can see why you would do that. I won't say anything, but you need to promise me you will do everything to prevent that outcome."

"I will." Goh finishes up their conversation with that last sentence, like it or not.

The train begins to wobble back and forth, unbalanced. The two fall over, taking a few seconds to get back on their feet. The door to the room slams open, everyone still in their day outfits.

"Pink lights began hitting Pokemon all around the train, making them grow!" Gladion stated. "Something is wrong."

Goh lost all traces of any fake smile he had before. "It's starting, already?! We had a week!"

 _"Jirachi will teleport everyone to the source!"_ The Wish Pokemon said, who Max was holding close to him. _"Although once Jirachi does so, Jirachi will fall into a deep sleep..."_

Goh, who was acting as the team leader the entire time, forced a brave face on. "Everyone, grab ALL your belongings. Quickly! We leave in 2 minutes."

As everyone scrambled to grab their things, Max spent the remaining time with Jirachi. He knew the 2 wouldn't be together long, but it was sad their time would be cut short.

 _"Max will always be Jirachi's best friend, right?"_ The Pokemon asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Max held back the tears he felt he needed to shed, not wanting to show weakness.

Everyone was finally ready, huddled close enough for Jirachi to get them all in one go.

 _"Everyone ready?"_ Jirachi asked, which was followed by nods from everyone. _"Jirachi wishes you all the best of luck!"_

Jirachi, alongside everyone and their belongings, were teleported out of the train. Their destination: The roof of Hamerlocke Stadium.

* * *

When the bunch landed, all the Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. Jirachi began hibernating in Max's arms. Tapu Koko took a protective stance by the boy who was now unable to fight. Prof. Kukui joined his side.

Lillie and Gladion were standing side by side, their fighting Pokemon next to each of them. Snowy, the Alolan Vulpix Lillie had the entire time, decided to stand by Max's side as extra protection.

May and Iris also stood side-by side, along with their Pokemon. May pulled her Mega Ring to her heart, beginning her Mega Evolution Chant.

"From our beginning, we've always been one. The bond that we share is proof of our connection. From a new born chick to the lead of the team, it's time to to show the world our power! Blaziken, **Mega Evolve!** " With those words and Blaziken's matching bow on it's head that contained a Blazikenite, the starter of the Hoenn girl was now Mega Blaziken.

Bonnie and Clemont stood next to each other, each bringing out their battle partner. Luxray stood tall as Squishy transformed into it's dog-like shape.

Ash and Goh were in the middle of everyone, all their Pokemon standing tall. Pikachu and Riolu in front of Ash with his 3 flying-types above him. Goh's Cinderace was standing by his side with Sobble on his shoulder.

In front of the group was Chairman Rose and Prof. Cerise, along with Eteramax, already in that state.

"Look who finally arrived, Chosen One of the world." A smerk came from Cerise's face.

Ash's face showed rage. "I don't know how you found out so much about me, but this ends NOW!"

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"Rio!" Riolu did the same.

"Now, I wonder how you found out so much..." The Professor said, playfully.

Goh's face showed some worry. Although everyone knew the basic plan of what was needed to accomplish, only Ash and Prof. Kukui knew enough to help direct everyone. Sadly, Ash's current job wasn't to lead. His help was needed by Goh's side.

He turned to Prof. Kukui, who got the message. Making sure everything went smoothly fell on these two.

"Alright, everyone!" Prof. Kukui ended up taking charge. "You know what we need to do. Let's start!"

"Right!" Everyone but Ash, Goh, and Max said. Everyone began an all out assault on Eteramax, keeping it's attention off Ash, Goh, and Charizard. (Who was still carrying the important items.)

* * *

Prof. Cerise saw what they were doing, but didn't say a word about it. He just pretended not to notice what they were scheming. "Do you really think your little Pokemon can defeat this masterpiece?"

"Who can say?" Goh began taking the role of distracting Ceries from Ash's actions, who was taking the items from the bag Charizard was holding.

"How did you even find out about any of this, Goh?" The Professor asked.

Seeing Ash needed more time, Goh kept playing along. "Well, you've been acting strange for awhile now. Since we came back from Johto."

"Oh?"

"You've been in your office a lot more, too. That, plus you didn't want me talking about Cinderace's evolution in that room."

"I'm sure there's more to it, isn't there, Goh?"

Ash was almost done grabbing the items needed. If they weren't so heavy, he wouldn't have to entertain the madman!

"When you gave me the keys to the lab, only the key for your room was missing. Heck, the one for the file room was there! That's when I decided to hack your computer..."

Ash was finally done. "Here you go, Goh!"

He tossed the Shield to Goh as he quickly picked up the sword. Prof. Ceries eyes widened. _"Those are-!"_

"The data may of been scattered throughout 100 documents, but everything was there. Your plans and the one thing that could stop you!"

The two boys held their respective items, the Rusted Sword in the air and the Rusted Shield near the heart.

In unison, they shouted, "The world needs your help once again from the threat of Eteramax! Please come forth, _Zacian and Zamazenta!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone! The final chapter to the Prologue will soon be among us!
> 
> What's going to happen? Why is this defined as a Betrayal story, despite no signs of one yet? You'll begin to see soon enough, as the final chapter to the Prologue is coming soon!


	10. Final Chapter: And this is how Everything Began...

The Sword and Shield began to glow a light blue, showing the calling of the Legendary Doggos has been successful... that was, until the shield stopped reacting. Soon, the sword followed.

Goh was shocked, making Prof. Cerise laugh. "Come on, Goh. Did you really think I didn't know you would sneak into my office to learn the truth?"

The boy with the Cinderace's eyes widen, realizing what just happened. His knees collapsed, making him fall to the floor. "I fell into a trap..."

"Goh?" Ash looked at his new friend. Some gut feeling told him that this wasn't Goh's only plan, but nothing came to mind. "You have a back up plan, don't you?"

The boy said nothing. This put the raven haired boy into a rage. The feeling was not towards his friend, but towards the evil man in front of him.

"Now, I know what you're thinking Ash: How could you?" The man began walking towards the duo as Exteramax uses Eterabeam to knock all the Pokemon fighting it out. Any Pokemon who wasn't affected by the Dragon-Type move was then shot down by a Flamethrower. "I have a simple answer for that, really: I know something you don't. That something I know has let me create this reality you see here."

Cerise then grabbed Ash's face, forcing him to look at the man. Pikachu tried protecting Ash, but was kicked off to the side by an extremely powerful kick.

"I know what you are thinking right now as well: what do you mean by 'create this reality' and 'how could you do that to Pikachu?!' Let me start off with the second question: I'm not your kindhearted villain. I couldn't give a crap about your Pikachu." His grin widened. "As for me being able to 'create this reality' ...I guess the closest thing you would understand is 'Alternate Timelines' as you have seen one before. What was it... Guzzlord?"

As Ash's eyes began to hold fear, he was kicked to the side. Riolu, who was not injured, ran over to his trainer.

"Chairman Rose, if you would." Ceries looked at the man who was next to a device. As the chairman turned it on, an aura field around the two of them and the device.

Riolu saw this and growled, sensing something sinister from it.

"Now, I can't actually complete my plan as long as this reality is but a branch of the main timeline." Cerise looked at Exteramax. "That's why this creature is going to fix that for me."

Now looking at Goh, who Cinderace was no longer by his side (now by Ash's Riolu), he grinned in a way no human could ever do so. "I'm sure you looked though all the data to realize what's about to happen."

Eteramax began descending close to Goh, it's giant 'hand' growing a man-eating mouth.

"It's going to eat me, because my Aura capability is apparently the exact amount needed to make this timeline it's own, correct?"

Ash's eyes widen. "Goh...?"

"And by doing so, my very existence will be nothing." He looked back at Ash, smiling. "That's why I prepared something to counter your plan if for some reason, we couldn't call the guardians of Galar."

When Goh finished, Cinderace shoved something into Riolu's mouth, swallowing it. Despite being night, it's friendship evolution was taking place. As quickly as it began, the evolution finished. Unnatural, but successful.

 **"Lucario, smash the machine! Fast!"** Goh yelled.

Lucario, now fully evolved, could sense what the machine's purpose was. Ash was trying to tell Lucario to save Goh, but did what his friend asked instead.

As Lucario Smashed the machine, making the aura barriers around the two men disappear, Goh was swallowed whole.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Cerise yelled, before falling to the ground.

The world around everyone started distorting, making everyone feel tired. Before Ash blacked out, he heard Goh's voice, somewhat of an echo in the air.

**_"Think of those who you truly trust. Alongside you, they will remember and help you beat the monster."_ **

Ash had no idea what Goh meant, but he was too upset to understand its meaning. A few people came to mind before he could no longer think.

* * *

The next time Ash opened his eyes, he was in the loft within his Alola home. Outside the window, the night sky was showing. His clock said 3AM. Tears came down his eyes, because something told him none of it was a dream.

_Stupid Goh! Why didn't you tell me anything?_

* * *

Somewhere in a universe beyond Pokémon's reach, a 24 year old girl with long brown hair and eyes just finished watching a 3 hour Pokemon special. Unknowing to her for now, she will be the only one to ever witness these events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the beginning of a new kind of Pokemon Betrayal story!
> 
> This was the last chapter, but I'll be adding a bonus page with some details for the upcoming story, alongside answer some questions I'm sure some of you guys already have... (heck, as I was writing this, I realized if I was the reader, I would more likely ask them!)
> 
> Alongside that bit, I will also be sharing with you how I planned out the story! This is seriously the first thing I ever finished writing. <3
> 
> Until the bonus chapter filled with information and fun, this is Yuki (aka: Greninja Girl) getting ready to watch Pokemon Journey's Episode 40, because she pushed it off just to finish writing this bit!)


	11. EXTRA: Behind the Scenes in planning this Story & What is to Come (Archive of our Own EXCLUSIVE)

Hello, everyone! This is Yuki and I want to thank all of you for reading the Prologue to an upcoming story!

I'm sure you all have a lotta questions regarding what you just read, but let me say something first: THIS STORY WAS A SET UP FOR ANOTHER! Like I said before the story, I believe Pokemon Betrayal Fanfics have protentional! They normally follow the general plot of:

  1. Ash goes home, old friends waiting for him.
  2. They tell him to give up on his dreams from what seems like outta nowhere.
  3. Bothering Ash, he runs away.
  4. He comes back to prove everyone wrong.



There are many different kind of meanings behind the word 'Betrayal,' you know! To me, the general idea of the word means 'to lose one's trust.'

At the end of this story, Ash is questioning how much Goh trusted him. He questions why Goh didn't tell him anything. It's not a confirmation that Goh betrayed Ash. It's Ash having a feeling something is off between them. Questioning their trust in each other can lead to one feeling as if they have been betrayed.

Words or actions can lead to one questioning if what the other person did was right or not.

Anyway, it's time for me to share the Archive of our Own's exclusive bit: How I planned this story out. (In other words: behind the scenes!) _**THIS SECTION CONTAINS EXLANATIONS THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN THE FINAL PRODUCT... AND WHAT IT WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE AT FIRST! THERE ARE ACTUALLY SOME MAJOR DIFFERENCES, SO IF YOU RATHER NOT KNOW MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT (BECAUSE FOR ALL WE KNOW, IT MIGHT GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE MAIN STORY) ...THEN BY ALL MEANS, SKIP TO THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE THE TEXT LIKE THIS!**_

This story is a test for me to see if actually fully planning everything out (at least a good amount) helps improve my overall writing. I'm going to share with you my outline! (Because it actually has spoilers for the main story, I have edited it a little.) I will first be sharing with you the original outline, then the final outcome outline. There ARE some differences, surprisingly.

The Original Chapter Outline:  
1\. Mentions the sudden pause on Ash's Battles (end of Bea battle 2 episode.) Ends chapter with Prof. shoving papers in his desk (that contains knowlage of Ash and Eternetas.)

2\. A couple days later, Ash and Goh are doing some battle training (Raboot evolves into Cinderace after defeating Riolu.) Goh runs to the Prof. office to show off Cinderace, to get a jumpscare off him. The Prof. basically walks him out. This makes Goh believe something is up. The prof walks back in and makes a comment about how he should go to Galar before the two catch on.

3\. The Prof. tells the boys he will be going to Galar for the next 2 weeks to speak with Chairman Rose about something important and that the two will be in charge of the place while he is gone. (His assistances have off.) The night after he leaves (and while Ash is asleep), Goh gets into the Prof. Room (with the help of Ash's Gengar, who was kind enough not to tell Ash what he was doing.) After hacking into the PC, he learns about Ash and Eteramax... alongside what The Prof. REALLY went to Galar for.

4\. Goh waits until morning to inform Ash about everything, because he knows he would jump right into action without thinking. (By now, Goh already created his counter plan if Ash were to fail.) Ash enlists the help of many of his past companions: May (Mega Blaziken) and Max (Jirachi wakes up), Dawn (Piplup and Mesprit), Brock (Mega Stelix and Uxie), Iris (Dragonite/Axeu in hair), Serena (Braxon), Clemont (Luxray), Bonnie (Squishy 10%), Lillie (Magerna), Gladion (Silvally/Steal), Prof Kukui (Tapu Koko) - The chapter ends with everyone going to Galar ASAP.

5\. Extra Chapter: A conversation between Prof and Rose, hinting how their world was created by ours and the actual timeline split this story created.

6\. Ash and the Gang meet up in Wedgehurst. (Excluding Bonnie/Clemont and May/Max.) Goh explains the plan in a little more detail as they head to Slumbering Wield. (It is then that Goh informs Prof. Kukui about what might happen Ash fails and his back up plan. He begs Kukui to say nothing. Kukui agrees, despite knowing how much it would hurt Ash...) The Chapter ends with Ash and Goh claiming the relics.

7\. Time skip to everyone just getting out of the forest. (Already back in Wedgehurst.) There they meet up with the rest of the gang and hop on the train leading to their location. (Bonnie showing everyone Squishy and Max showing everyone how Jirachi woke up to help them.) As they are 1/2 way though the wild area, Pokemon begin to Dynamax. The chapter ends with Jirachi teleporting everyone to the location.

8\. Jirachi falls asleep, due to the extreme use of its power teleporting everyone to the location. Prof. Kukui ends up taking the role of protecting Max and Jirachi with his surprise temporary capture of Tapu Koko. Rose appears, commenting on how his 'partner's' coworkers have interfered after all. (Stepping out of the shadows is him.) The Prof. explains his reasoning (to an extent) and everyone begins the fight. The chapter ends with Goh feeling unsure about everything.

9\. As the battle continues, the prof notices Goh's calculated reactions. He guesses Goh hacked into his PC and found all the files, which led them to creating this group on time... which means he knows about Ash and Eteramax. He starts up a conversation to provoke Ash's friends, making them all comment some of their true colors towards Ash, distracting Ash from the battle. That's when Eteramax goes to eat Goh. Goh ends up being consumed, making Ash wakes up in Alola. Tears falling down his face. The story ends with the notice of a 24 year old in a universe beyond the reach of Pokemon just finishing a 3 hour Pokemon special that only her eyes ever saw.

As you can tell, there were MAJOR CHANGES from the outline. (As Dawn stayed in Sinnoh and I never brought up Brock.) The story was originally going to actually have all characters make some sort of comment that would lead to a betrayal, but midway though chapter 4, I decided to not even take that route. I truly want to create something that is unlike the average 'Ash's friends say something and betray him.'

There was a change with the first chapter: I didn't bring up the papers until chapter 2.

In return for changing when I brought up the papers: I didn't have Prof. Cerise comment about Galar or the boys possibly catching on. I completely left out the mans thoughts and left the Galar talk for chapter 3.

Although the notes in Chapter 4 explain all the Characters and Pokemon, those were actually just personal notes. The real changes began with chapter 6: They didn't land get to Wedgehurst until after grabbing the relics. I also left out the idea of the talk until the end of chapter 7. I even changed that Serena was already in Galar.

In chapter 7, I more or less changed the order of events and how some of them happened. I have the 4 appear with Jirachi. Everyone waits for Serena until she explains how Pokemon suddenly Dynamaxed and wouldn't make it in time. Using Goh's general characteristic of being more of the knowledge person, I had him try thinking of a quick second solution (asking Jirachi to help, but being unable to due to the fact that it really shouldn't be awake to begin with, one more long distance teleportation would be too much.) He decided in the end that Jirachi should only use it's power in an emergency. The chapter ends off with the train ride.

I decided to split the chapter at the beginning of their talk, because well... I rather not reveal what they were talking about just yet! I added the extreme amount of sudden dyamaxing energy to this bit, so I could switch over to Jirachi extremely quickly... and that's legit when I decided to make a total u-turn with how to write the rest of this bit! Rose is barely mentioned. (In fact, he's more of a background character... LOL.)

Just know every change DOES HAVE MEANING in the long run :)

_**OK, THE INFOMATION I WAS WARNING YOU ABOUT IS DONE! I STILL HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY, BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE 'CHANGES!' ACTUALLY, THIS IS IT FOR THE MAJOR WEBSITE EXCLUSIVE INFO!** _

Anyway, the next story's name has been decided: _Take an Extra Step, GOH the Extra Mile_

Just like this story, the name has meaning. If you have 0 idea what the meaning of this title was, then your in luck: one of the first chapters of the next story WILL talk about it! I did leave out a LOT of details for all of you, because again: This isn't the main story. It's what happens before~

Lastly, if you read my other stories, you know I ALWAYS throw an OC in. As you more likely guessed, the last paragraph mentions our OC. :)


End file.
